A Chris Story
by mookymouse
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters, otherwise Chris would still be around and the rest of the characters would still be intelligent and unselfish.rnI want to thank Aurora Nightstar, who co-wrote Chapter 6 with me.
1. Chapter 1

3

**Chapter 1**

The orb cloud carrying the three sisters descended into the Underworld lair. They immediately spotted the cage that appeared to contain five witches.

"Stanley!" Paige said, immediately recognizing one of the male witches looking out of the cage from a picture she had seen of him. He appeared to be in his early thirties, muscular, with long brown hair held back in a ponytail. Another male witch of around twenty-five and a female witch of thirty stood next to him. A female witch of forty-five sat crouched in the back corner of the cage, comforting a young man who was lying in a fetal position, his face obscured.

"How do you know me?" Stanley asked.

"Caleb, your whitelighter, sent us after you," Paige replied. "We're the Charmed Ones. We're here to rescue you."

In the back of the cage, the witch soothed the young man, saying, "It's okay. The Charmed Ones have found us. We're saved." There was no response from the young man.

"How did you find us?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Phoebe answered.

"There's no time to explain now. We have to go,." Piper ordered. "How do we open this cage?"  
"It's magically protected. Only Slavo can release us," Stanley said.

From behind them they heard a snarl.

"Charmed Ones!" spit .Slavo, a rather human looking demon.

The sisters managed to turn around just in time to see the flaming ball of death being conjured up by the demon. As he hurled it towards them Paige cried out, 'Fireball!" and used her orbing telekinesis to sail it back in his direction, immediately vanquishing him.

Slavo was a witch trader, capturing and trading witches to other demons in exchange for powers.

With Slavo vanquished, the magic around the cage dissipated and the captives were able to get out.

As Stanley and the two witches beside him gathered around the sisters to thank them, Phoebe broke away and walked over to the two witches—the woman and the young man—that remained in the cage. The woman had light brown hair with several streaks of gray. She was stroking the brown hair on the young man's head, trying to urge him to respond.

"It's okay now," she said softly. "They came. Just like I told you they would. I told you not to give up."

"Is he okay?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

Phoebe crouched down next to him and moved his arm, which had been obscuring his face. "Oh my God!"

It wasn't the two black eyes, bruised cheek or the cuts on his lip and chin that caused her to gasp.

"Piper!" she called.

Piper responded by looking away from the people she was speaking with and turned in Phoebe's direction. Shock overcame Piper, followed by a flood of emotions as she saw his face.

She walked closer, mouth hanging open, to make sure her eyes were seeing right.

Crouching down next to the young man, pushing his hair out of his face as he stared blankly ahead, she cried, "Chris…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paige orbed the entire group into the manor living room, orbing Chris on to the sofa.

Piper stayed close to her son, crying out as soon as the orb cloud settled, "Leo! Leo! Hurry!"

Leo rushed out from the kitchen, followed by Caleb, Stanley's whitelighter, a graying man in his mid-fifties.

"What's wro…." he started, stopping in his tracks the moment he spotted the adult version of his younger son, who remained crouched in a fetal position, sitting up on the sofa. "Chris? Oh My God! How…" He rushed over to join his wife at his son's side.

"Heal him, Leo," Piper ordered, stroking her son's hair, fearful for her son.

Leo placed his hands over his younger son, the golden glow immediately taking effect. The bruises and cuts quickly disappeared.

"Chris, are you okay?" Leo said, trying to get some kind of response from his son.

Chris continued to look straight past him, a blank expression on his face, unresponsive to his father and his surroundings.

Piper pleaded, speaking to Chris in the same manner she used with his baby self, "Please, sweetie. Talk to us. It's mom. You're home now. You're safe."

Phoebe approached him, her empathy power kicking in.

"He's afraid," she said, her heart breaking for him. "Oh, God. He's in so much pain. It's unbearable."

Leo said, "But I healed him. He shouldn't be in any pain."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, it isn't physical pain. It's mental. He's been through so much, it just…finally broke him."

Paige then asked, "How is he even here? Alive? We saw him die."

"You only thought you saw him die. It was a trick," said the witch who had tenderly cared for him when they were trapped in Slavo's cave. She introduced herself as Laura and quickly explained that she had been captured by Slavo a few days before. The few days she had spent in the cage in his lair, Chris had still been aware and spoke a little when she first arrived. Slavo had known that the Charmed Ones were after him and that Chris was the son of one of him. He wanted information about them that Chris refused to give him. In trying to get the information he wanted, Slavo and his minions beat and tortured Chris until he became completely unresponsive to his surroundings.

"Chris had told me that Barbas, the demon of fear, was the one that traded him to Slavo in exchange for powers. Barbas had tricked you all into believing Chris was dead."

"But we all saw him die," Paige reiterated. "Me, Sheridan, Darryl, the entire SWAT team. Barbas isn't that powerful."

"He had help," Laura explained.

"Gideon," Leo realized. "Gideon had strong magic, with his help Barbas was able to make everyone around me see my fear. Gideon needed to make sure I was distracted. He had to convince me that I couldn't heal Chris, that he was really dying. So he made everyone else see that too…"

"Including Chris," Paige said. "But then, why did he disappear?"

"I don't think he really did," Leo realized. "We only thought he did. If we were frozen at the moment it appeared Chris died, and then he was taken before we were unfrozen, it would appear to us that he disappeared…."

"Avatars," Piper realized. "It makes sense. They were helping Barbas to get to you. Part of their plan must have been to make you believe he died, leading to your breakdown so they could easily recruit you."

Leo became solemn, guilt washing over him. "It's my fault. They helped Barbas kidnap Chris to get to me."

"Leo, it isn't your fault," Phoebe said. "You didn't know. None of us knew."

Piper interjected, "Leo, we can't think about those things. We need to focus on helping our son now." As she said this, her eyes remained fixed on her younger son, who remained oblivious to his surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caleb had orbed out with his charge and the other witches a several hours earlier and the manor was now quiet.

Phoebe was in the kitchen placing sandwiches on a tray when Paige orbed in, a couple of potion bottles in her hand.

"Paige, you went to drop the babies off at school hours ago. What took you so long?" Phoebe asked.

"I was doing some research," Paige explained, showing her the bottles. "And I think I know how we can help Big Chris." Paige noticed the sandwiches sitting on the tray. "Are those for Piper and Leo?"

"Yeah," Phoebe explained, "they haven't left Chris' side since you left. I thought they could use something to eat."

"Chris still isn't responding to anything?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Whenever I go near him I just sense unbearable pain and fear. He just doesn't want to wake up."

"Well, Piper and Leo are going to need to eat, because they are going to need their strength."  
Phoebe looked at her half sister quizzically as she picked up the tray of sandwiches and headed out of the kitchen.

Paige and Phoebe entered Piper's bedroom. Piper and Leo were in mid-conversation with a still unresponsive Chris, who remained curled up in the same position he had been in hours earlier. They were telling him repeatedly about how proud they were of him for all the sacrifices he had made to save his brother, what a joy he was as a baby and the milestones they had witnessed his baby self accomplish since he'd been born, how Wyatt was coping with having a baby brother…anything to keep the conversation going in hopes of getting a response from him.

Chris continued to stare blankly ahead, oblivious to their chatter and his surroundings.

"I brought you guys something to eat," Phoebe said, placing the tray with the sandwiches on the dresser.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Piper replied.

"Honey, you really need to eat," Phoebe stated.

Paige chimed in, "She's right. If you are going to help Chris, you'll need your strength."

"Help him? How? He isn't responding to anything," Piper said, somewhat despondent.

"I'll explain it to you while you're eating," Paige replied, flashing the two potion vials she held in her hand.

Piper and Leo suddenly became very interested in what she had to say. They were desperate and willing to try anything to reach their son.

As they ate their sandwiches, Paige explained, "These potions, along with the spell that's in my back pocket, should help you to get into Chris' head. You can see what's going on and hopefully it will help you to convince him to snap out of it."

"What spell?" Leo asked.

Paige put the potion bottles down on the nightstand next to the bed so she could retrieve the note from her back pocket. She handed the note to Piper who, while Leo looked on, unfolded it and silently read it to herself.

"If you drink the potions, this spell should help both of you to see what's going on inside his head so you can help guide him," Paige explained. "It's a power of three spell, so Phoebe and I will have to read it along with Piper for it to work.

Leo nodded as Piper said, "Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper and Leo drank the potions and clasped hands as Piper, Phoebe and Paige recited the spell together out loud:  
_We call upon the power of three_

_To help Piper and Leo see_

_The fear and pain from which their son hides_

_So they may ultimately be his guides_

Piper and Leo closed their eyes. When they opened them, they found themselves to be transparent and standing in the manor foyer.

It was obvious from the scene they saw that a demonic attack had recently occurred in the manor. Piper gasped when she and Leo spotted the lifeless bodies of her sisters on the floor. Both were face down. There was a pool of blood around their heads, their hair soaked in it. They had both been thrown against the same wall from which their sister Prue had met her death. Phoebe and Paige had died instantly from the sheer impact of the violent force.

Piper wanted to go to her sisters, but she couldn't. She was frozen in place. She turned around to see what she was supposed to see.

Chris was standing in the doorway, staring at the same sight in shock. He was fourteen years old but didn't look much different than he did as an adult.

"Mom!" Chris cried out through the hall, tears running down his cheeks, saying a silent prayer that she had survived whatever had killed his aunts. "Mom!"

He started running towards the kitchen when Leo's future self emerged. He looked wrecked, his face red and stained with tears. His clothes were splattered with blood.

He caught his younger son as Chris charged in his direction, stopping him from entering the kitchen.

"Chris, I don't think you should go in there," Leo said, trying to stay strong for his son's sake while holding him back.

Chris was struggling, begging his father, "Dad, please tell me she's okay."

Leo shook his head sadly.

Chris broke free from his father and rushed into the kitchen. Leo followed his son into the kitchen.

_Piper and Leo went where Chris did, witnessing everything he saw._

Chris entered the kitchen and immediately broke down when he spotted his mother's lifeless body on the floor covered in blood. An athame wound in her stomach had been the cause of death.

Chris sat on the floor next to his mother's body, pleading for her to wake up. Whimpering with the voice of a small boy, he begged, "Mom, please wake up…Mom….please…."

Leo pulled his son away from his mother's body. "Chris…"

"Heal her, Dad!" Chris demanded of his father. "Please! Please heal her!"

"Chris, I'm sorry, by the time I got here, it was too late…"  
Chris sank back down on the floor, sobbing. Begging.

"Please, Dad…"

Leo knelt down at Chris side, trying to stay strong for him. "I'm sorry, Chris. I'm so sorry…"

_Piper and Leo stood by, observing. Piper found herself feeling helpless, her sadness more for her son than for herself. _

And then the scene dissipated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_The scene changed before Piper and Leo's eyes. They were back in the living room. The manor, by no means neat, had no traces of the carnage they had seen in the last glimpse of Chris' life. _

Chris was now a year older. He was lying on the sofa watching television when Leo entered the room and shut off the television set.

"Hey!" Chris said. "I was watching that."

"We need to talk," Leo said patiently. "Chris, your school called today."

Chris responded to this by rolling his eyes.

"They said you're still cutting classes," Leo continued. "Chris, this is serious. I'm getting reports that you've been a behavior problem. Your grades are horrible. This isn't like you. You were a straight A student before…"

Chris stared directly at his father. "Before mom died," Chris finished for him. "But she did and it just doesn't matter anymore."

Leo said, "Chris, I know this last year has been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us. And I know I haven't been able to be there for you much."

Chris said, "You weren't there for me a whole lot before Mom died either, Dad."  
Leo nodded. "I know. We've had one problem after another with Wyatt since before you were born. In the last year, he has become worse. At least when your mother was alive, there were two of us to look after you both so you didn't feel neglected. With her gone, I feel like I don't have enough to give both of you, and it shows with the behavior problems both of you have been having since your mother died. You both require a lot of attention, more than I can give."

Leo paused before continuing, "Which is why I think it would be best for you if you went to stay with your grandfather for awhile…"  
"What?" Chris said, incredulously. "Why me? Why not Wyatt?"

"Victor could never control Wyatt. I can barely control him, he's too powerful. If I don't focus all my energy on him, we could lose him to evil. Besides, you were always closer to your grandfather than Wyatt."

"I don't believe this," Chris pouted, shaking his head. "Your choosing Wyatt over me…"  
"It's not that simple," Leo said. "You know that…"

"Yeah, sure! Because Wyatt is twice blessed all powerful most special person ever to walk the planet! And I was just a mistake that got his leftovers!"

"That's not true at all, Chris."

Chris dropped his head, his eyes becoming misty. Calmer, his voice quivering, he pleaded, "Please don't send me away, Dad."  
"I'm sorry, Son," Leo apologized, racked with guilt. "This is for your own good."

Chris became angry, wiping away the tears that threatened to form. "Fine! Whatever!" he shouted before storming off.

_As they watched from the sidelines, Piper consoled Leo, who was feeling the burden of guilt for something he had not even done yet. _

"_You had no choice, Leo," Piper said, just before they were transported to another scene from Chris' life. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like to thank Aurora Nightstar, who co-wrote this chapter with me. I could not have done nearly as well with it as she did. _

**Chapter 6**

_Piper and Leo now found themselves in a penthouse apartment. _

_Chris was now nineteen years old. There were cuts and scrapes on his face from an apparent struggle. _

_They recognized the man Chris was facing from a picture he had once shown them of their two sons in happier times when they were teenagers. Granted, both boys had been much younger in that picture, but there was no mistaking that this man was their older son all grown up. _

_They also recognized the woman standing at Wyatt's side as Bianca, the Phoenix Assassin that had come to retrieve Chris in the past and bring back to the future. Who also happened to be his fiancé. However, it seemed in this scene that she and Chris did not know each other. _

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Wyatt said with a malevolent smirk as two demons held on to a young man. The man looked up and glared at Wyatt. Wyatt looked more closely and noticed the bruises and scrapes on Chris' face. There was blood on his shirt from a gash on his left arm. His expression changed to concern and surprise. "Chris? Did they hurt you?"

Wyatt became filled with rage. "Which one of you did this? Answer me!" Wyatt demanded.

"We caught him snooping around your chamber," one of the demon sheepishly explained. "We didn't know who…"

"You did this," Wyatt stepped toward the demon in an intimidating manner.

"Forgive me," the demon took a few steps backward.

"Of course," Wyatt smirked. He raised his hand in the air forming an energy ball. He hurled it straight toward the demon, vanquishing him. "He should have known better!" Wyatt announced. "No one is to hurt my little brother."

"Except you," Chris sniped.

Wyatt ignored Chris' comment. "Now what were you doing in my chamber?" Wyatt demanded. Chris gave no response. "Does this mean you will finally join me?" Chris just rolled his eyes. "You know Chris, with you by my side, we would be unstoppable."

"I think I have managed ok without you," Chris interjected.

Wyatt laughed and shook his head no. "Oh please, the only reason you are still alive is because of me!" Wyatt declared.

To that Chris just rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" Chris snipped back.

"Without me, brother, some demon would have snuffed you out years ago," Wyatt really got in Chris's face. "But they don't and you know why?"

"Why?" Chris crossed his arms and glared at Wyatt.

"Every demon is scared to death of me. They know what will happen to them if harm my little brother. You remember what I did to the demon that killed mom?" Wyatt smirked.

"You tortured him," Chris said, trying to suppress the horror he had of that memory. It was a few weeks after their mother's death. Leo had business up in the heavens. Wyatt had learned who the demons were that had killed their mother and aunts. It had been five demons who had planned it for years, working together to get rid of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt set a trap for them at the manor and killed them single handedly. He remembered listening to the demon's cries and screams for several hours. When Leo came home and saw what was going on, he had to convince Wyatt, who was almost completely out of control, to just finish the vanquish. Leo had also been horrified at the brutal lengths Wyatt had tortured them, even though they deserved it. He did not want his sons giving in to such violence. It was frightening.

"So you see, I am the only reason you are still alive," Wyatt declared with a smirk. Wyatt grabbed Chris's left arm. Chris winced from the pain as that is exactly where his wound was. "See you couldn't even defeat these two pathetic demons." He looked at the grease smear on the ground. "Only one now," he added with a laugh.

Chris didn't hear much of what he said. Wyatt had a pretty tight grip and the pain distracted. "Let go!" Chris insisted as he pushed Wyatt away from him.

Wyatt gazed on indignantly. "I will teach you some respect!" Wyatt declared as another energy ball began to form in his hand.

Chris's eyes opened wide. He tried to step back, but the demon grabbed him keeping him in place. "No please," Chris pleaded with Wyatt. Wyatt's smile grew as he whipped off a small energy ball at Chris hitting him right in the gut. Chris waved his right arm at Wyatt, knocking him back some.

Wyatt was knocked back some, but otherwise unfazed. "You are not stupid enough to challenge you, are you? I am faster then you, smarter then you, more powerful, more feared…" Wyatt bragged.

"You are no match for me! Don't even try!" Wyatt said. He picked up Chris and threw him down on the couch. "Care to beg for your life!"

Chris resisted the pain he was feeling as he tried to get back up. He just glared at his brother.

Wyatt softened. "Look Chris, I don't want to kill you. Please don't make me. All I want you to do is join me."

"And if I don't?" Chris asked.

"Then I will have no choice but to kill you," Wyatt declared with regret in his voice. Chris started to orb out but he found he couldn't.

"You can't orb out of here," Wyatt explained. "The magic that keeps my lair hidden also prevents you from orbing in or out." He asked, "So, what is it going to be?"

"Screw you!" Chris declared, trying to hide his fear.

In response, Wyatt squeezed Chris' injured arm, causing Chris to wince in pain.

Chris shook his head defiantly. "Somebody help me!" Chris called out.

"What, you think dad is going to save?" Wyatt laughed. "He hates you Chris."

"No," Chris said as tears rolled down his cheek.

"It is true. He told me himself!" Wyatt informed him.

"Bianca, make sure he stays here," Wyatt declared. "I will be back to check on him later." Wyatt orbed out.

Chris was starting to lose consciousness, praying that somebody would come and help him. He had told his father to stay out of his life and that he never wanted to see him again. Now, he had no one to help him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Piper and Leo now found themselves viewing a scene up in the heavens. Elders garbed in gold velour robes silently walked past, paying no attention to the young witchlighter in their midst. _

Chris was a year older now and slightly battle-worn. He appeared to be somewhat impatient when Leo, wearing the same gold velour robe as the other Elders, approached him.

Leo appeared to be extremely pleased to see his younger son. "Chris!" he greeted, moving toward him to embrace him.

Chris stiffly pulled away from his father, causing the smile to fade from Leo's face.

"I need some information, Dad," Chris said, getting down to business.

"Sure, anything," Leo replied, glad Chris would come to him for help. "I watch you from here often. I've been worried about you. You completely disappeared from my radar for months…"

"Wyatt," Chris explained. "He was keeping me as a prisoner."

"I know," said Leo. "Wyatt keeps his lair protected. I can't see anything in there." Then, concerned, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Chris replied stiffly.

"I didn't know he was keeping you prisoner until after you escaped," Leo explained. "I've been sending whitelighters down to look out for you."

"I don't need a whitelighter," Chris rebelled. "I can take care of myself."

Leo simply nodded. Chris had been refusing any kind of help from Leo since he was fifteen years old, still bitter at his father for sending him away. This is why he was so pleased that Chris was now coming to him for assistance.

"I would have come myself," Leo explained, "but my time away from here has been restricted for the last couple of years. I need permission to leave."

Chris acted as though he could care less. "Look, I just need some information, okay," he told his father, getting back down to business. "Bianca and I came up with a plan to save Wyatt…"

"Bianca?" Leo asked, obviously displeased. "She's a Phoenix Assassin, Chris, and she works for Wyatt."

"Not anymore," said Chris, defending her. "She's the one that helped me to escape from him." He continued, "Wyatt told me whatever it was happened to him to turn him into what he is now happened before I was born. I need to know everything that happened to Wyatt that could've caused him to turn evil."

"Why?" Leo asked, curious. "What's your plan?"

"There's a spell in the book that will allow me to go back in time and keep my powers. Bianca has seen it. I'm going to summon the book away from Wyatt and use the spell to go back in time to stop whatever demon it was that got to him…"

"No," Leo ordered. "It's too dangerous. You can't change the past, Chris. The consequences can be far worse."

"I doubt it," Chris replied. "How can things be any worse than they already are? My brother being the ruler of all evil, hunting down any witch that he thinks might defy him…"

"For one thing, by going back before you were born, you could wipe out your own existence. I won't allow you to take that risk."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Chris said. "Look, I'm just going to make a surgical strike, that's all. I'll go there, get the sisters to kill any demon that might have possibly been the cause of Wyatt turning evil, and come home…Are you going to help me or not?"

Leo thought this over for a minute. "There is nothing I can say to change your mind about this, is there?" realizing his son's determination.

"No."

Leo nodded. "Okay, then. Give me a minute."

Chris waited impatiently while his father went over to another Elder, whom he spoke with out of Chris' earshot. The Elder nodded and Leo walked back over to Chris.

"We need to go somewhere first," Leo said, grabbing his son by the arm and orbing the two of them out.

_Piper and Leo watched the scene change to an island that they both recognized as Vahalla. _

Leo and Chris both orbed outside of a cave.

"What is this place?" Chris asked, pulling out of his father's grasp.

"Valhalla," Leo answered. "The warriors here may be able to help you."

Chris followed Leo into the cave. Several warrior women were heading towards them when they entered.

"Leo, it's you," said one that appeared to be the leader. "We detected someone orbing on to the island and were about to check it out."

"Hello, Freyja," Leo greeted her. "I need a favor."

"Of course. What is it you need?" she offered.

"I need you to keep my son here for his own safety."  
"What?!" Chris shouted, outraged. Leo grabbed his arm to prevent him from trying to run away.

Freyja replied, "Anything for an Elder." On her nod, two warriors stepped up, each taking one of Chris' arms to lead him away.

Chris yelled, "Wait! Dad! Why are you doing this?"

"I can't risk losing you too, Chris. I'm sorry. It's for your own good," Leo said solemnly.

"Dad! Please! Please don't leave me here!" Chris cried as he was lead away.

"I'm sorry," Leo said regretfully, moved by the similarity between this situation and one that occurred years earlier when he sent Chris to live with his grandfather. He felt as much guilt this time as he had then, but he knew deep down that both times it was for Chris' own good.

Chris' cries of protest echoed in Leo's ears as his son was dragged away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The scene seemed to move fast forward. When it stopped, Piper and Leo saw Chris sitting despondently in a cage. A tray of food he had barely touched was sitting beside him._

A warrior named Myst entered the cavern.

"You barely ate," she said when she spotted the tray.

"Well, sitting here all day isn't exactly helping me to work up an appetite," Chris responded.

"The Elder doesn't want you fighting," she explained. "Our orders are only to keep you safe and comfortable."

"You call this comfort?" Chris pissed back.

Myst, obviously attracted to him, seductively said, "Perhaps I can do something to make you more comfortable. And help you to work up an appetite."

Bianca suddenly shimmered in behind her, holding an athame. "Stay away from my man, skank.," Bianca hissed as she plunged the athame into her back.

Myst cried out before collapsing to the ground.

Chris, horrified, said, "You killed her."

Bianca was all business. Opening the cage for him, she said, "Hurry, we don't have much time. Valkyries don't stay dead. Even when you kill one off the island, their body returns here and they come back to life. Any minute now she'll be coming back to life and get help."

Chris exited the cage, grabbed Bianca's hand as she shimmered both of them out of there.

_The scene Piper and Leo were now witnessing had shifted to a park. Piper recognized it as the same park she often took Baby Chris and Wyatt to on walks. _

"I can't believe my dad just left me there," Chris said, angry.

Bianca pointed out, "He was only trying to protect you, Chris."

"That's what he tried to tell me, but I think he was more afraid I would screw up and make things worse than they already are.," Chris replied. Then, off realization, "When I get to the past, he's going to send me right back as soon as he knows who I am."

"Then you can't tell them," Bianca said.

"They'll never trust me if I pretend to be some random guy from the future," he said. "Especially if I tell them the reason I'm there is to stop Wyatt from turning evil. They were in denial about how bad he was for years when I was growing up. Mom never believed it. Dad didn't either until years after she died."

Bianca thought about this for a moment. "Your dad became an Elder after the Titans were defeated, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I think that would be the perfect time for you to make yourself known to them. You can pretend to be a whitelighter and take Leo's place…"  
"Even if I can pull off pretending to be a whitelighter," Chris said, "why would the Elders even consider assigning someone who they know nothing about to be a whitelighter for the Charmed Ones."

"That's why you need to get there when the Elders first begin to attack. Make them believe that without your help, the Titans would kill all of the Elders and be ruling the world in the future. That way, they are sure to make you the Charmed Ones new whitelighter as a reward for helping to save the remaining Elders and the world."

Chris thought about this. Then, "I'll have to lie to my mom. I never lied to her before."

"You have no choice, Chris," Bianca said. "It's the only way to save your brother…to save the future. And you better get used to calling your parents by their first names. You can't afford any slips. You can't do anything that might lead them to suspect who you really are."

Chris then said, "What about my dad…Leo. I know how he is. If I show up pretending to be some random guy from the future, he won't let up until he finds out who I really am…"

"You'll need to get him out of the way," Bianca said. Then, she had a thought. "And I think he's given me an idea. The Valkyries—You need to go to them, convince them to keep Leo for awhile, just until you can save Wyatt from whatever turned him."

"How do I convince them to help?" Chris asked.

"Tell them it's for the greater good. When you ask them for help, they will have one of them read your mind to see if you are being honest with them. When they do this, you need to focus on only what you want them to believe."

Chris looked down, thoughtful. Then he looked at Bianca and smiled. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

She blushed, smiling. "Here? Now?"

_Ads they watched their son propose, Piper became somewhat displeased.  
"I can't believe a son of mine would want to marry such a…"  
Her words were cut short as they were transported to another scene in Chris' life. _


	9. Chapter 9

_NOTE: This chapter is mostly a recap of events that happened in Chris Crossed and Prince Charmed_

**Chapter 9**

_Piper and Leo were now in the office at P3 as Chris entered. _

Chris was surprised to see Bianca sitting there, waiting for him.

"Bianca…I don't understand. What are you doing here?" he said.

Bianca stood up as he walked towards her. Smiling and placing a finger to his lips, she said, "There will be time to explain later, but for now…"

The smile disappeared from her face as she plunged her fist into his chest, a glow appearing as she began the process of draining him of his powers.

_Piper remembered this scene well. She and Leo watched as her past self came bouncing through the door._

Piper was saying, "You know what they say. All work and no play…" upon seeing Bianca's attack on Chris, shouted, "Hey!"

Bianca pulled her fist from Chris' chest and conjured an energy ball as Chris started to sink to the floor in pain. Piper was too quick for her, blowing her up before she had the chance to throw it.

Past Piper walked over to Chris and extended her hand out to him to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered, wincing in pain.

"Who was she?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Chris lied, looking away from his mother.

_The next scene Piper and Leo found themselves viewing was one they both recognized. It was in the manor attic. _

"The pheromones wore off right after they took my son!" Piper was saying as they all backed Chris up against the book stand.

"You can't seriously believe this is my fault?" Chris said.

Paige replied, "Right. So it's a coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell?  
"And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?" Phoebe added.

Chris looked to Leo for support. "This is crazy. Leo, tell them."

"Tell them what?" Leo said. "I'm wondering the same thing myself."

"Okay. So what if I did do it? I was only trying to protect Wyatt."

"By tricking us?" Paige said.

"I had to," he answered.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because the only reason I came here was to stop Wyatt from turning evil, " he admitted.

"Turning evil? Don't you mean, stop evil from hurting him?" Paige said.

"I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil that I came back from the future to stop isn't a demon—It's Wyatt," Chris finally admitted.

"Your lying," said Piper.

"No, I'm not," Chris insisted, becoming emotional, afraid his whole mission was about to fail. "He'll grow up to terrorize people with his powers. Take over. Kill even."

Leo said, "Why should we believe you after all the lies?"

Chris replied, "Because you have to."

"No, Chris, we don't," Piper stated.

"Fine. Then don't. We need to save Wyatt now and I'm the only one who can do it."

Phoebe pissed back, "Really? How?"

"The order," Chris explained. "They used their powers to turn him—to reverse his morality. He thinks good is bad and bad is good. That's why his shield repelled you."

Leo asked, "So?"

Chris continued, "So Wyatt brings his shield up for me. He thinks I'm a threat."

Piper said, "So do I."  
Chris was getting frustrated. "Listen to me—they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me!" He begged, "Please, I'm the only one who can get him back. Let me help."

Piper replied, "Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't want to see you again."

_As Piper and Leo watched the scene unfold as observers, they only now noticed how stung Chris appeared to be from Piper's comment. _

Chris looked to both his parents sadly. "I'm sorry," he said sadly, orbing out.

_They were now in the office at P3, where Chris had been staying since coming to the past. _

Chris' orb cloud formed on the couch. He was holding his face in his hands, choking back tears that threatened to form. Then he pulled himself together. He changed his food splattered shirt and orbed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_They were in the Underworld now. Leo recognized the Seers lair. _

The Seer was standing over the seeing pool as Chris orbed in.

"I need some information," he began, "about the future."

"I'm sure you can tell me more about the future then I could possibly tell you," the Seer snarked at him.

Chris appeared to be frustrated. "I just need to know about my brother."

"I think you need to be worrying about yourself right now," she told him. "You've changed your future—but not in the way you were hoping for."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your mother was supposed to fight to get your father back after he became an Elder. Because the Charmed Ones were no more, the other Elders allowed your father to stay with your mother. Because you interfered with things by saving your aunt's life and sending your father away, that future is now uncertain. You are uncertain." Chris was confused. He didn't remember his aunt dying. He remembered growing up with Phoebe and Paige. What in the hell was she talking about? He shrugged if off.

The Seer continued, "Your presence in this time has disrupted the time line. Now, nothing is certain. Including you."

"But how can that be? I'm still here," Chris said, becoming frantic.

"Because there is still a chance for you. Your time has not yet passed." She continued, "You've already changed your life experiences through the changes you have made in the timeline. The memories of the life you had are not the same ones you had when you first traveled to this time."

Chris appeared confused. Then, shaking it off, said, "Look, right now I need to find out who is after my brother. Can you help me?"

The Seer answered, "I can't. But I know of a demon that can. He can scan your brother. It may or may not help."

"A demon? No way," Chris said incredulously.

"You don't have the time to waste. Your conception date is not very far away. You need to focus now on making sure that it happens, otherwise you won't be around to save your brother."

Chris pondered this for a moment. Reluctantly, he sighed, "Who is this demon and how do I contact him?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_They were now on the Golden Gate Bridge. They saw Chris sitting there, staring at the traffic below. _

Chris never remembered feeling so sad and alone in his life. Leo had been the only one left that still trusted him after he revealed Wyatt was evil in his future. While it was more important for Chris' mission that the sisters trust him, it meant a lot to him that Leo did.

When Chris first came to the past, he was nursing a huge grudge against Leo. It seemed like Chris had always come last with his father. As a child growing up, Leo often missed Chris' birthdays, baseball games, and other important events in his life. He would make promises to attend and then in turn have to break them because the Elders would need him or some whitelighter was having problems that required Leo's assistance. Leo always seemed to make time for Wyatt though.

What Chris did not know was that the only reason the Elders allowed Leo to stay with his family was to guide Wyatt and ensure that he would ultimately be a force of good, a task at which Leo ultimately failed. Wyatt was always causing trouble, even from a young age. After the death of their mother, Wyatt became completely uncontrollable.

For Chris, the perceived rejection of him by his father when he was sent to live with his grandfather was extremely painful. Chris had always longed for his father's attention. After being sent away, Chris began to resent him. He felt any attempt Leo made to see him or help him he was merely doing out of obligation. Deep down, Chris wanted a relationship with his father. He wanted him to start paying attention to him.

After Leo realized that Wyatt could no longer be reached, Chris felt Leo was only then showing an interest in him because he lost Wyatt. But Chris did not want to be a consolation prize and he refused his father's offers of help.

Since Chris had arrived in the past, Leo was paying more attention to him than he ever had while he was growing up. At first, it was Leo following him because he was suspicious of Chris. Chris found that he enjoyed all the attention he was getting from his dad, for whatever reason he was getting it. When Leo wasn't following Chris, Chris was looking for Leo.

After an incident in which they both fell through a time portal and Chris ended up saving Leo, their relationship improved. Leo realized that Chris didn't want him harmed and he began to trust him. At the time, Chris had not even thought that saving Leo meant saving himself (since he had not been conceived yet). It had happened too quickly. He saved him because, he realized, he cared about his father. That night after getting home, for the first time in Chris' life, they sat down and had a drink and just hung out together. From that point on they began to have the kind of relationship Chris had always hoped to have with his father. Leo was paying attention to Chris in a good way and they were spending time together, just hanging out. When Bianca injured Chris, it was Leo that took care of him. Leo even defended Chris to the sisters after he saved Wyatt from the Order.

Then Leo caught Chris using a demon to scan Wyatt for evil and all that changed. Chris never remembered Leo being so angry at him as he was when he caught Chris in Wyatt's room using a demon to scan Wyatt for evil. For the first time in his life, he had been feeling like Leo really cared about him. He was afraid he had now lost that.

Leo orbed on to the bridge beside Chris. Chris jumped to his feet as Leo's orb cloud settled.

"Leo, I'm sorry. Please believe me, the demon wouldn't have hurt Wyatt. I was trying to help…"

"I know," Leo said coldly, "but your solutions are making things worse. I haven't forgotten that you sent me to Valhalla. I still don't know why you felt you needed me out of the way, but I dropped it because I know you didn't want me harmed and I figured there was an important reason for you to get me out of the way."

"I wasn't going to leave you there," Chris said, sadly.

"So now you're finally admitting that it was you that sent me there? I knew it, but I couldn't really prove it before."

"It was a mistake, okay? I just…I was afraid if you found out that I wasn't a real whitelighter, you'd send me back." Chris continued, "I know. I screwed everything up. I'm trying to fix it, but…you need to get Piper back."

"What?" Leo asked as Chris turned the conversation. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just…it's what I feel most badly about. If I hadn't sent you away, you two would have got back together. You were supposed to get back together."  
Leo nodded sadly, and somewhat pissed at Chris, "Well, it's too late for that now."  
"No! It's not!" Chris insisted. "Your family needs you, Leo. You and Piper, well, I mean…didn't you two want to raise Wyatt together? Have more kids?" Chris was rambling right now and he knew it. But he was getting scared. If what the Seer had said was right, his time was running short.

Leo became thoughtful. Speaking low, he said, "Piper and I getting back together at this point would be a mistake. And as for having more kids, with our lives, would be a disaster."

Chris became more despondent than ever.

Leo got back to the point. "Look, I know you mean well, Chris, but your methods are dangerous. You are causing more problems for us. I'm going to speak to the other Elders concerning what to do about you."

With that, Leo orbed out, leaving Chris alone and despondent.

_They were in the office at P3 now._

Chris was entering the office. He never remembered feeling so alone and miserable in his life. His own family hated him—including his mother and father. Chris began thinking that maybe all those years as he was growing up, they merely tolerated him because he was their son.

He was ready to grab some liquor that was stored in the back of the room when Phoebe entered.

"Hey," she greeted him, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey. So, did you come here to kick me out?" he asked, racking his brain at the same time trying to figure out where he could possibly go. That is, until he completely ceased to exist.

"No. I came to ask you a question.'  
"What?"

"I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away. Just the truth."  
Chris, desperate for someone to trust him, simply nodded and said, "Okay."

Phoebe took a breath, then asked, "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

Chris was somewhat taken back. He wasn't expecting that. He paused for a moment, then admitted, "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."

Phoebe nodded and smiled.

Chris plopped down on the couch as Phoebe asked, "Why didn't you tell us the truth, Chris?"

"I couldn't," he said. "I know how my dad…Leo is. He would've sent me back the moment he found out who I was. As it is…" he paused. He looked at Phoebe. "I ruined everything. My own parents hate me…"  
"They don't hate you, Chris," Phoebe tried consoling him, walking over. "As soon as they find out who you are…"  
"They can't!" Chris insisted.

"Look, Chris, I really think they need to know."

"Phoebe, I haven't even been conceived yet. I may cease to exist. I screwed up, okay? I screwed up and now I might never be born…"

"If they know, I'm sure they'll be happy about it. Once they get used to it," she tried saying.

"My dad doesn't even want me. He told me another kid would be a disaster…"

"I'm sure he won't feel that way once he finds out, Chris. I mean, I'm sure the thought of another kid is scary to him, but once he knows that he is supposed to have another son and that he's known you for a year now…"

"He'll hate it," said Chris. "Just like he hates me."

"I'm sure Leo wasn't like that to you in the future."

Chris hung his head down. "He didn't want me then either." Then, "Look, I…I need to go. There are some things I need to do."

"What things?"

"Just…things," he said, getting up. "Phoebe, you can't tell anyone that Piper and Leo are my parents."

"But…" she began.

"Phoebe, please?" he begged.

Reluctantly, she sighed, "Okay. But we need to talk more about this soon…"

"Fine," he said, orbing out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_The next few scenes Piper and Leo viewed were of Chris visiting fortune tellers, oracles, soothsayers—anyone that could give him information about his future, or rather, if he even would have a future, or a past for that matter. All of them told him the same thing—he had disrupted the time line. His conception was no longer a sure thing. Just by being in the past, nothing was meant to be anymore because his whole existence in this timeline was screwing up the cosmic order. _

_They saw Chris get upset, after Leo healed Chris' shoulder which had been injured by a light dart a demon tossed. At the time, Leo informed him and Phoebe of his plans to ask the other Elders to agree to send Chris back to the future. _

_Then another moment in the attic Chris was trying to convince Phoebe to stall getting de-genified in order to keep Piper away from her boyfriend Greg. As a genie, Phoebe could not refuse to help Chris, who held the bottle. When she asked how she was supposed to take charge and take orders at the same time, Leo informed them both that she wouldn't have to because the other Elders agreed to send Chris back to the future. Chris went off on his father and accidently wished that he would get over whatever issues Leo had with him. Phoebe was forced to grant the wish and Leo suddenly dropped all resentment he had towards Chris. Chris was thrilled with how Leo suddenly warmed up to him. He put out of his mind that it was the effects of a wish. He was so happy that his father liked him and was buddying up to him. He hoped from that point maybe he would be happy when he learned Chris was his son. _

_They saw Chris panic when Jinny the Genie threatened Piper and Leo's sleeping bodies with a fireball and when she wished his aunts and mother dead (although he knew his mother had to still be alive, because he still existed). They saw his fear as he started to fade away and seeing his parents on the ghostly plane._

_Leo turned to Piper and said, "I hadn't really thought about this before now—remember how I told you that it would take someone with a bond to crossover, a connection? That was why Chris was the one we were able to connect with—both of us have a bond to him."_

_Then they saw the scene in the alley when he reemerged from nothingness, and immediately freak when he saw his father injured from the darklighter arrow. _

Paige orbed Piper and Leo to Gideon, leaving Chris and Phoebe alone.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Chris asked, scared.

"Yeah, I think so," Phoebe said, trying to reassure him. "It looks like he got hit by a darklighter arrow. Don't worry, Chris. They're taking him to Gideon so he can heal him." Then, "Are you okay? Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Chris answered. "The last thing I remembered was being in the attic with you and Paige. And then—nothing. Are you sure Leo's going to be okay?"

"Yes. He's going to be fine," Phoebe assured him. "And when he and Piper get back to the manor, we'll tell them about you."

Chris sighed, worried. He looked down. "What if they aren't happy about it. What if they don't want me as a son?"

Phoebe hugged him, "Chris, they are going to love you. I mean, I'm sure they are going to be freaked out at first, but once that passes, they'll be thrilled."

Phoebe continued to reassure Chris. He then orbed Phoebe home then went to P3 to change his clothes before the inevitable reveal to his parents. He had orbed downstairs and walked the steps upstairs looking for his aunts and parents. As he started walking towards Piper's room, he stopped when he heard the voices coming from inside the bedroom.

_Piper and Leo now found themselves in the hallway outside of Piper's bedroom as Chris lurked just outside the doorway, out of sight from his aunts and mother in the room. _

"…Not because of anything anyone told us or anything," Paige was saying, "because of Chris."  
"Chris? Why would Chris know what happened?" Piper asked.

Phoebe replied, "Because he wouldn't be here if it didn't."

Paige asked, "My turn?"

Phoebe said, "Yeah."

Paige continued, "Chris is your son."

Chris didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until that moment, when he let it out.

"Wyatt's brother," Phoebe confirmed. "Look, I know this is huge…"

"No, it's not huge," Piper was saying, "because its not possible. I'm not pregnant."

Chris became disheartened hearing his mother's reaction. It wasn't the response he had hoped she would have when she learned she was expecting him. It took every ounce of will he had not to orb far away.

"No, I mean, how can that have happened? I mean, I know how that can happen, but…

what am I going to do?"

"Well, maybe you should talk to Leo about it," Phoebe suggested.

"I can't," Piper shot back.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because….because I can't!"

Chris decided to just get it over with. There was no use putting off facing her. He would have to do it eventually. He took a deep breath, then stepped in the doorway.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, afraid his mother was going to reject him.

Piper spun around at the sound of his voice. Her expression was shock. Then, as it sunk in and she realized something, her expression softened.

_As they watched the scene unfold, Piper told Leo, "I remember that was the first time that I really looked at him. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. The resemblance was definitely there—he looked like he could be my son. Then I looked into his eyes and I knew it was the truth. He had his father's eyes—your eyes."_

Piper stared at Chris for what seemed like forever to him. After a few moments, she walked over to Chris, looked closely at his face, and then embraced him in a hug.

"I am so sorry for everything you've had to go through," she said.

Chris stiffened up and sensing this, she let go.

She knew it wasn't her fault, yet at the same time, she felt part of her duty as a parent was to protect her children from suffering. Obviously, she had failed to do this for Chris. She also knew that she had been the reason for some of his pain over the past few months. Even though she knew her rejection of him at times had been understandable—not knowing he was her son or what his true motives were—she could not help feeling bad about it.

"It's okay," Chris said, still nervous. "I understand."

Chris was feeling somewhat uncomfortable. It was a combination of a few things. It was strange for Chris when he first came back to the past, to a time when his mother was still alive. He adored her, but he kept her at a distance. There was a fear of her getting too close just to lose her again when he went home. The other part was the reaction he heard her having when she learned she was pregnant with him. She seemed upset by the news that she was having another son and that son was him.

He hoped Leo would at least be happy about it. Leo had not been there much for Chris while he was growing up. He always believed that Leo never wanted another son. After their talk on the bridge a few weeks before, that confirmed it. However, the few months before that and again since the genie wish he accidentally made for Leo to get over his issues with him, he and Leo had been getting along really well. He hoped that maybe things between them would change for the better. He found himself enjoying his father's company. They had spent more time together in the last few months than they had in his entire life prior to Chris coming to the past. Chris began to believe for the first time in his life that his father really liked him.

Chris asked his mother, "Where's Dad?"

Piper was somewhat taken back at first by how naturally it sounded when Chris referred to Leo as "Dad".

"Leo…your dad," she said, "Had to go up there." She motioned upwards.

"So when is he coming back?" Chris asked, anxious to get telling Leo over with and finding out his reaction to the news.

"Well, Chris, the thing is, he's not coming back." Off Chris' incredulous look, she continued, "We can't tell him I'm pregnant right now."

Paige chimed in, "Why not?"

Piper turned to her sisters, "Because we can't. Okay? We can't do that to him."

Phoebe, seeing the hurt look on Chris' face, started, "Piper…"

Piper turned to Chris. "It's not because of you, Chris, don't get me wrong. I mean, I'm sure once his head stopped spinning, too, he'd be really happy about it, but—We can't keep making him hold on to us, it's not fair to him. We have to let him go."

Chris was unsuccessful at trying to hide his hurt feelings. Nothing had changed and it never would. Leo didn't even care enough to say good-bye to him.

"Yeah. Sure. I understand," Chris said, trying to sound like it, but failing to convey that. "I need to go…"  
Piper asked, "Why? I mean, can't you stay a little while? So we can talk?"

Chris brushed her off. "I can't. I'll talk to you later."

With that he orbed off, leaving Piper to rationalize to herself that she was doing what was best for everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_As Piper and Leo watched the scene, Piper realized for the first time how Chris must have felt when she decided not to tell Leo she was pregnant with him—that Chris was their younger son. At the time, she had been too overwhelmed to see it, but now she could. By choosing not to tell Leo at the time, she was unintentionally making Chris feel like he was an unwanted burden. _

_She whispered to Leo, "I'm sorry. I should have told you right away. I was trying to protect you and I ended up hurting you both."_

_Piper remembered the first few months of her pregnancy after learning Chris was the baby she was expecting. After he left the manor, her sisters tried to convince her to tell Leo, but Piper insisted it was better that he not find out just yet. When they continued persisting, she snapped at them and told them to mind their own business. _

_After the initial shock wore off, she wanted to talk to Chris. After twenty-four hours had gone by and she had not yet heard from him, she decided to call him. _

_She was standing in the manor living room when she called for him. _

_Chris orbed in immediately. _

"_Yeah, what do you need?" he asked, all business as usual. _

"_I just thought we could talk," Piper said, somewhat nervous. _

_Chris appeared edgy. "I don't have time right now. I'm trying to work on some demonic connections to find out who might be after Wyatt."_

"_Well, can't that wait for awhile?" she asked. _

"_No, it can't," he insisted, getting upset. _

"_Chris, I think there are a lot of things we need to talk about," she implored. "I mean, I have questions."  
"I can't tell you anything about the future," Chris told her, expecting this._

"_I know. But…I mean, can't you just tell me your birth date? That's not going to mess up the future."  
"November eleventh," he answered quickly. "Is that it? I really need to get going."_

"_Chris, don't you think we should sit down and talk? I mean, I'd like to get to know you. You are my son."  
Chris sighed, exasperated. "You'll get plenty of time to know me when I'm born. I didn't come to the past for that. The only reason I'm here is to save Wyatt and I'm working on that right now. So if you don't mind, I really need to go."_

"_Sure," she nodded, slightly distressed. _

_With that, he orbed out. _

_It was then that Piper started to believe her younger son hated her for something she had done to him in the future. _

_Piper could not let it go. As the baby version of her younger son continued growing inside of her, she was constantly trying to make excuses to see Chris. She decided not to call for him again unless it was in relation to his whitelighter duties to them, but she called him every time a demonic situation came up, whether they really needed him or not. _

_A few days had passed without Piper seeing Chris. She was aware he was orbing into the attic to look at the book when she was not around—Phoebe and Paige had seen him. She felt like he was purposely avoiding her. Her sisters tried to talk to him about it, but he just brushed them off and would make an excuse to leave as soon as the topic came up._

_This had been going on for a couple of months when one day she arrived at P3 before opening and he was still there in the office, which is where he had been staying. _

"_Hey," she said, surprising him._

_Chris had been looking over some notes he had taken on various demons when Piper entered. _

"_Hey," he said, caught off guard._

"_How have you been?" she said, not sure of what to say.  
"Fine," he said, clearly uncomfortable._

"_You haven't come by the house in a few days."  
"I've been busy," he explained, avoiding looking at her. _

"_Is there anything I can help you with?" she offered. She was really trying to reach out to him. _

"_No. I got it." His uneasiness around her was becoming very apparent. "I need to go now."_

_Piper said, "Wait. Chris, why are you avoiding me?"_

"_I'm not," he lied. _

"_You know, I was thinking," she said. "Maybe you should come stay at the manor."  
"I don't think so," he replied._

"_But you came here to protect Wyatt, right? Well, if you stay at the manor, you'll be better able to protect him. We have a daybed in Wyatt's room. You can stay in there with him," she said, trying to convince him. Then, thinking, "I guess that would be your room to in the future, huh?"_

"_Yeah," he nodded, remembering. "I'll think about it. I have to go now." He orbed out. _

_Chris decided to take Piper up on her offer as he realized it would make it easier to protect Wyatt if he was staying there, but he continued to avoid his mother. He was often out long hours during the day and night. Sometimes he didn't come home at all. Piper found herself staying awake worrying about him. She felt like she the mother of a teenager. But she tried not to push him. _

_Piper was four months pregnant when she decided to see if maybe Chris would speak to her own father. _

_Piper was shocked at how happy Chris seemed when he first saw Victor. He was like a little kid, running up to him and hugging his grandpa. Apparently, Chris was very close to her father in the future. It was Victor who was able to get Chris to open up about why he was keeping his distance from his mother. Victor was also able to convince Chris that was all the more reason to get close to her now._

_When Piper first realized the reason why Chris had been keeping his distance from her, she became very upset and scared about dying young. That only lasted a moment though, when she realized how it was affecting her son. This was why he was so afraid to get close to her, because he had lost her in the future. She tried to reassure her son, told him the future might have changed, but deep down she wasn't so sure. _

_The next couple of months they became very close. Piper began to realize how much Chris missed having his mother. In some ways, he resorted to being a kid around her, which was understandable since he was only a kid when he lost her. She tried to get him to relax once in awhile. She worried that he was working too hard. She hated that he had to give up so much. _

_As close as they became, she still could not get him to open up about anything. He refused to talk about Bianca, how he survived in the future, specific things Wyatt had done to him. He absolutely refused to talk about Leo at all. Every time Leo's name came up, Chris seemed to get upset. She would soon find out why. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_They were in the basement at the manor now. They saw Chris sitting against the far wall, rocking back and forth in agony. _

Chris was trying with all his will to fight off the infection he had received from the spider demon. The harder he fought, the more pain he felt, but he couldn't let it take him over. It had already caused him to help the spider demon to escape, nearly taking his mother and his unborn self with her. Fortunately, his aunts had saved her by scaring her off with a vanquishing potion and knocking him temporarily unconscious.

Through his agony, he could hear his father's voice coming down the steps.

"Chris? Chris, it's Leo."

Some of the pain Chris was feeling became suppressed as his rage took over. The anger that Chris felt pushed him to his feet. He staggered over to the stairs.

Upon seeing his father, Chris screamed, "Bastard!" He let loose spider webbing from the palms of his hands, aiming it at Leo. Leo orbed out, the webbing just missing him.

The pain again took over, messing with his mind. He slumped back to the wall and fell to the floor, continuing to rock back and forth in pain.

"Chris!" a voice sang out. "Oh Chris! Come closer!"

Chris stumbled to his feet again, held out his palms from which he shot spider web up against the wall. The image of the spider demon appeared on the web.

"That's it," she smiled back at him. "Now, bring me the cocoon."

"No," Chris defied her, shivering from fever. He suddenly winced from sharp pain that seared through his entire body.

"Don't fight it," she ordered. "Embrace your new powers! Use them!"

"How?" he asked, just wishing the pain would stop. It was unbearable now. "I don't understand."

"You will," she smiled. "All in good time, my sweet. All in good time."

He couldn't fight it anymore. Nor did he want too. Giving in to the infection seemed to take away any pain he was feeling, both physical and emotional. His green eyes turned red as he allowed the infection to take over.

_They were now viewing another scene that Leo remembered well. They both recognized the cave of the spider demon. _

Chris had Leo pinned to the wall with spider webbing. He was pacing back and forth, trying to suppress any human emotions that remained inside of him.

Leo was trying to reason with him. "That's not the demon talking, Chris. That's you. You just need to fight this."  
"Why fight when I've already won," Chris shot back, shooting some more webbing at Leo.

Leo then got an idea. "Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Chris sulked.

"Sure it does," Leo said, egging him on. "Deep down you hate my guts. Admit it." Leo was trying to bring Chris' human emotions out in an effort to get him to overcome the spider demon infection. As Chris got up in his face, Leo continued, "Why don't you just admit it? What are you—afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Chris said defiantly.

"Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What? Did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy? Did I play favorites with Wyatt?"

With that last part, Chris' rage flared to the surface and completely took him over. Using all the strength he had gained from the demon infection, Chris picked his father up and hurled him across the cave.

As Leo tried talking to Chris, Chris punched him in the gut, saying, "You don't know me!" He threw his father down to the ground and continued punching him, screaming over and over again, "You don't know me!" All the rage he felt for his father over the years was pouring out of him.

Suddenly, the infection left his body. Unbeknownst to him, his pregnant mother had swallowed the antidote in an effort to cure her son by inoculating him against the infection before he was born.

However, it was no longer the infection working in Chris. All the pain and anger he had been keeping pent up in his entire life had come to the surface. He had lost all control over himself and continued hitting his father again and again.

He did not notice his mother and his aunts entering the cave.

His mother ran over to him, screaming, "Chris, no!" She grabbed him by the arm to pull him off his father, ordering him, "Chris! Look at me. Look at me!" Chris stopped hitting his father and stood facing his mother, who had him by the arm. "It's okay. It's over," she said, trying to calm him.

Chris, regaining control of himself, looked at his mother, then over to his father and realized what he had done. He had lost control and everyone saw it. His mother, father and aunts all witnessed. Angry and embarrassed, Chris broke away from his mother's grip and stormed out of the cave past his aunts.

_The scene in Chris' mind ended, but it brought back memories for Piper and Leo. _

_Moments after Chris stormed out of the cave, Piper went after him. _

"_Chris!" she called out to him outside the cave, realizing he had already orbed away. _

_Her sisters and Leo, who had already self-healed from the beating his son had given him, followed Piper outside the cave. _

"_Piper, he probably needs some time alone right now," Phoebe tried consoling her with. _

_Leo felt awful knowing he did something that would cause a child of him so much pain and anguish. "I'll go talk to him, Piper," he said. "But first we need to get you home." _

_When they got back to the manor, they were surprised to find Gideon there waiting for them. _

"_Sorry to come by unannounced," he said, "but I wanted to extend an invitation to Piper and Wyatt to come stay at the Magic School. Sigmund relayed to me what Leo told him, about your pregnancy and the danger you were facing. I thought maybe you may want to convalesce at the school until the baby's born, since the school is protected. For your own safety." _

"_Actually, that's not a bad idea," Piper agreed, rubbing her stomach. _

_As Leo helped Piper pack her bags, he asked, "Do you have any idea why Chris is so angry with me?" _

"_Not really," she said sympathetically. "He hasn't really opened up to me. He keeps giving me that whole spiel about not messing with the future, but I think it's more than that…Chris seems to keep his feelings bottled up. It's like he's just holding it all in…"  
"Until he explodes," Leo finished for her. "Like tonight." _

"_That was the demon, Leo," Piper tried telling him. _

"_No. That was Chris. The demon just brought it to the surface." He then asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant…that Chris was our son?" _

"_I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with us, Leo, You needed to go up there," she explained. Then, "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I didn't realize how much that would hurt you…how much it would hurt our son." _

_Leo said, "It isn't your fault, Piper. Chris was angry at me when he first came here from the future. Now I need to find out why." He placed his hand on Piper's belly. "I just hope he'll talk to me." Just then he felt a kick, bringing a smile to his face. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not." _

_After Leo dropped Piper and Wyatt off at the Magic School, Leo had gone talk to Chris. Chris was blocking Leo from sensing him, but he had an idea of where he might be. Leo orbed to the Golden Gate where he found Chris sitting, looking at the traffic below. _

"_Can we talk?" Leo asked, hopeful._

_Chris really did not want to see anyone at that moment—especially Leo. He was embarrassed by how he lost control of himself. He still had not completely pulled himself together. That emotional outburst he had left him feeling wrecked. _

"_There's nothing to talk about," Chris replied, wishing Leo would just go away._

"_I think there is. A lot actually," Leo said. _

_Chris replied, "It doesn't matter." _

"_It does to me. You're my son, Chris. I think I deserve to know what I did that was so bad." _

"_You were never there for me," Chris answered. "You were there for everybody else…Mom, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." _

_Leo thought about this for a moment. "Maybe you didn't just come here to save Wyatt. Maybe you came back to save us too." _

"_I doubt it," Chris said, orbing away. _

_For Chris, Leo's absence for the past six months proved to him that nothing would ever change between them. He felt he wasn't important to his father. _

_It was extremely distressful for Leo. He was shocked when Phoebe first told him that Chris was his son. He was also surprised that he never thought of the possibility when he was trying to find out who Chris was. Now that Leo knew, he could see that Chris definitely resembled Piper—something that had never dawned on him before. There was also a lot of guilt Leo was feeling. He was hard on Chris the first few months he knew him. He even through him into a wall in anger. He was also feeling guilty for something he hadn't even done yet to hurt his son so much._

_Leo was unable to track Chris because he had blocked his father from being able to sense him. Leo was spending a lot of time at the manor hoping to catch Chris there, as well as at the Magic School with Piper and Wyatt. One day he orbed in to the school to see them and Chris was on the floor playing with some toys with his brother. It brought a smile to his face to see his sons like that, imagining Chris and Wyatt both as children playing together. The moment Chris spotted his father he told his mother he had to go. Before Piper could protest, Chris orbed out. _

_Another time at the manor Leo orbed in under the guise of checking up on Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe was the only one home at the time. _

"_Chris isn't here," she said sympathetically as soon as he orbed in. _

"_I'm not here to see Chris. I was coming by to see how you were," he lied. _

"_Yeah, sure," Phoebe side-eyed him. "Have you spoken to him at all?"_

"_He won't speak to me," Leo answered. "I don't know how to reach him."_

"_He'll come around, Leo. Just give it some time." _

_The time came when Chris was forced to work with Leo to help the sisters. The Charmed Ones and Darryl were in trouble over some magic exposure, and Leo and Chris worked together to save them. While that helped to ease some of the harsher feelings Chris was having towards Leo, he still would not discuss anything personal with him. _

_Then Chris was arrested. It wasn't his fault, really. He was after a demon that was getting away in a Porsche the demon had stolen from a new car lot. Chris chased after him and when the demon orbed away, Chris was stopped by the police. _

_He felt like he had been sitting in the jail cell for eternity. He thought maybe they were just going to leave him there when Leo finally orbed in. _

"_Took you long enough," Chris said, obviously pissed. _

"_Shhh," Leo said, pointing out the guards nearby. "I'm getting you out of here."  
"Great. So, Darryl's going to cover?" _

"_Forget Darryl. Come on," Leo ordered Chris._

"_Wait. What about exposure?" Chris asked, concerned._

"_Right now I'm more concerned about them exposing you. Now come on. You have an aunt to save."  
A grateful smile came over Chris' face. "Thanks, Dad."_

_Leo was taken back. That was the first time Chris had called him Dad without sarcasm in his voice. From that point on, Chris seemed to have let go of any resentment he had towards Leo._

_Later, when the situation with the demon was resolved, Leo asked Chris why he stole the car rather than just orbing after the demon._

"_There were other people around," Chris explained. "I didn't want to expose magic. Besides, Dad, when else would I ever get the chance to drive a Porsche?" _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Piper and Leo were now in the attic at the manor._

Chris was looking through the Book of Shadows, occasionally glancing at his older brother, Wyatt, who was in the playpen.

He heard a sound. Chris called out, "Hello?"

There was no response. He then heard a floorboard creek. He looked at his brother. "It's time to get you out of here." As Chris moved to pick his brother up, he was suddenly telekinetically thrown across the room.

Gideon materialized next to the playpen. "Don't make me sacrifice you both," he warned Chris.

Chris immediately flicked his hand, telekinetically sending Gideon flying to the other end of the room. Gideon, athame in hand, became invisible.

Chris leaped to his feet and ran over to the playpen to retrieve Wyatt. As he was coming towards the playpen, Gideon materialized in front of him, stabbing him in the gut with the athame.

A searing pain shot through Chris as the athame cut into him. He cried out, "Dad!" before sinking to the floor as Gideon pulled the athame out.

Gideon had walked over to the playpen and was picking up Wyatt as Leo orbed in to his younger son's side.

_Piper and Leo cringed at the sight of this scene. For Leo it was bringing back upsetting memories from the worst day of his life. For Piper, it was her first view of the horror that her son and husband had gone through while she was in labor. _

As Leo hovered over Chris, Chris cried out, "Wyatt…Wyatt…"

Leo looked over and saw Gideon holding Wyatt.

"It's for the best, Leo," Gideon said, orbing out.

Leo looked back at Chris, who was writhing in pain from the wound in his gut. Leo felt torn between his two sons, but realized that right now Chris' danger was much more imminent. He would heal Chris first, then go after Wyatt.

He placed his hands over Chris' wound. The glow from his healing touch did not appear to be having any effect on the hole in Chris' gut.

"Go find Wyatt," Chris tried ordering his father, amid his pain.

"We will. I promise. I need to heal you first."

Minutes passed and still it appeared to have no effect on the wound. Chris was becoming weaker with each passing moment.

"Come on," Leo said, helping his son sit up. He orbed them both into Piper's bedroom and helped Chris on to the bed. He then placed his hands over the wound again, hoping the glow would begin to heal him.

"You have to go find Wyatt," Chris said, gasping. He was sweating and becoming very pale.

"We'll find Wyatt together," Leo said, continuing to try to heal him to no avail.

"It won't work. You already tried," Chris said, pushing his father's hands away. "Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it. Go! Saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that."

"Gideon can't kill Wyatt, remember?" Leo said. "We still have time."  
"Only until the trauma turns him," Chris reminded him.

"I'm not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't," Leo said desperately.

"You don't have to, Dad," Chris explained. "Find Gideon and you save us both."

Leo hesitated for a moment, torn. He then said, "Okay, but I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked, gasping for breath.

"To get one of your aunts to watch over you," Leo said. "You're going to be fine, I promise." He bent down and kissed his son's forehead before orbing out.

Minutes after his father orbed out, Chris heard a commotion downstairs. He heard a parade of footsteps coming up the stairs. There were people in the house.

Then he heard Paige's voice calling out from the downstairs, "Chris!"

Then more commotion. Moments later, a member of the SWAT team, gun drawn, entered Piper's room. Spotting Chris lying on the bed, bleeding from the wound in his gut, he called out, "I found him! He's in here!"

More footsteps. Several more SWAT team members entered the room, guns drawn. They were followed by Darryl and Sheridan. The smiles disappeared from their faces when they saw Chris sprawled out on the bed, appearing to be dying. Paige came running in the room behind them, rushing to Chris' bedside. He was gasping for air and growing weaker.

"Hey," Paige said, forcing a smile. She brushed the hair out of his eyes with her hand.

"Where's my dad?" Chris asked weakly.

"He's gone after Gideon. He'll find him and we'll reverse his magic—what he did to you," she assured him.

"He won't be able to," Chris said, resigned. "I'm going to die."  
"No, you're not. Just hang on, okay. Please just hang on, Chris," she was begging him. She could see him getting weaker by the moment, laboring for each breath. Paige was afraid he was right. "Hang on. I'm going to call your dad."  
Paige left the room before Chris could stop her. As she left, a SWAT team member entered, handing Sheridan her forensics kit. She took out some items which she used to collect a sample of Chris' blood with.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

Chris would not answer. He continued struggling with his breathing. Darryl prevented Sheridan from pushing it as they heard Paige out in the hallway calling for Leo.

Darryl ordered them all out of the room, telling Sheridan that they should leave him alone with his family. The SWAT team exited the room, followed by Sheridan and Darryl.

Leo then rushed into the room moments later, running up to Chris' side. Paige stood in the doorway, watching.

"Hey," Leo said.

"Hey," Chris said back.

"Hold on," Leo begged him, stroking his son's hair. "Just hold on. Hold on…Don't give up, okay."

Chris weakly replied, "You either." At that, he gasped a few times, turned his head and closed his eyes, all the while Leo was crying, "No. No…please…"

Leo buried his face in his son's chest.

At that moment, the entire room froze still.

Barbas flamed in. He placed a metal band around Chris' wrist, unfreezing him as he did this. The purpose of the metal band was to prevent him from using his powers.

When Chris' eyes opened, he saw Barbas looming over him menacingly. He then noticed the wound in his gut had disappeared.

"What?" Chris started.

"Your daddy's biggest fear for you was watching you die and not being able to help you. He just thought he couldn't heal you. And…with a little help from Gideon's magic, so did everyone else, including you," Barbas explained. "Now, with a little help from my new friends who so kindly have caused your auntie and daddy to freeze here, you will now get to experience your greatest fear."  
With that, Barbas grabbed Chris by the arm and flamed out.

_Once Barbas and Chris were gone, Paige and Leo unfroze to find Chris' body had disappeared. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_They were in Barbas' new Underworld lair now. Chris was in a crystal cage, huddled on the floor. _

Barbas flamed in. He appeared to be frightened.  
"Your daddy is killing Gideon as we speak," Barbas told him. "He's going to come after me next!"

Chris warned him, "He'll do the same thing to you when he finds out you kidnapped me."

"No, he won't find out. You see, he thinks your dead at Gideon's hand. But he may come after me for helping Gideon." Barbas thought to himself for a moment. "Your father is a very powerful Elder. I'm going to need more powers to protect myself. And you're going to help me get them."

Off Chris' bewilderment, Barbas knocked one of the crystals out to deactivate the cage, grabbed Chris by the arm and flamed out.

_Piper recognized the setting they were now viewing as Slavo's lair. A cage holding three witches was at the far end of the cave. _

Barbas flamed in, holding Chris by the arm. Chris pulled himself free from Barbas' grasp.

"Slavo!" Barbas called out.

Slavo approached from the shadows. "Barbas! Have you brought me a withc to trade?"

"Indeed I have," Barbas stated, pushing Chris in front of him.

Slavo carefully looked him over. "What do you want for him?"

"Top of the line powers," answered Barbas.

"For just one witch?" Slavo asked in amazement.

"Oh, but he isn't just any witch," Barbas explained. "He's the son of a Charmed One."

Slavo appeared to be astounded. "You captured the son of a Charmed One? If I take him they will come after me!"

"No, they won't," Barbas explained. "They think he's dead. Now, just imagine how much you can get for him. Or you can hold on to him… If the Charmed Ones ever come after you, he could be used to get information…or as leverage."

Slavo thought about this a moment. "Deal," he said, motioning some of his minions over. Two of them grabbed Chris and brought him over to the cage, deactivating it, tossing him in, then reactivating it.

The other witches Slavo had captured explained to Chris that Slavo was a Witch Trader, trading witches he and his minions would capture and selling them as slaves to other demons. The metal bracelets they wore prevented the witches from using their powers of their own volition and allowed the demons that possessed them to control their powers.

Chris confidently told the other witches that they would soon be rescued—he was sure his mother and aunts and his father would do everything they could to find him and save them all.

Chris had been held captive for several days when Slavo had one of his minions bring Chris to his office.

"I've decided to hold on to you for awhile," Slavo informed him. "I think the son of a Charmed One might be useful."

"They're going to find me," Chris said, "and when they do they'll make you wish you were never born."

Slavo laughed. "Nobody is going to find you. Nobody is going to come looking for you. I did some checking. They all think you're dead."

"No," Chris said. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Slavo informed him. "Now, I can make your captivity easy or difficult. Help me and things will go much easier on you."

"I'm not going to help you," Chris said defiantly.

"I think you will," Slavo replied. He leaped up from his seat and hurled a fireball at Chris, knocking him across the room and grazing his shoulder.

"Now," Slavo said calmly, "tell me what I want to know."

"No," Chris said, in intense pain.

"You know, there's more where that came from. You will help me one way or another."

Slavo retrieved a vial from his desk and handed it to one of his minions—_one that Piper recognized._

"Get some of his blood," Slavo ordered. "You're going to use it to get to the Book of Shadows."

"How?" the demon asked.

"He's a Halliwell. All you need to do is cloak yourself in his blood and you can get the book, then bring it to me."

_As the demon followed Slavo's orders, a question Piper had months ago was answered. This same demon had indeed gone after the Book of Shadows. She and her sisters were able to vanquish him before he got out of the house with it, but they had never figured out how he had obtained the book. Now she knew—he did it by cloaking himself in the Halliwell blood—Chris' blood. _

The days turned into months. Other witches were captured and sold, but Slavo held on to Chris. Every once in awhile Slavo would torture him to try and get some information, but no matter what he did Chris wouldn't tell him anything to help him. He could survive Wyatt's torture, he would survive this. He still held on to some hope that his parents would find him, but as time wore on, that hope began to diminish with each passing day.

Chris had been there several months. Slavo sent one of his minions to bring Chris to him.

Slavo appeared to be desperate. "I'm not playing games with you anymore. I need to know now how I can defeat the Charmed Ones," he demanded.

"I'm not helping you, "Chris told him.

Slavo punched him in the face, hard. "By the time I'm done with you, you will."

The torture went on for days. When Slavo would tire or had business to attend to, he would order his henchmen to continue until Chris talked. But Chris continued to stay silent. He was allowed neither food or rest. The torture continued until Chris finally gave up all hope.

_The scene went black…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The lights came back up slowly. They were in the manor now. The first thing Piper and Leo realized was that something had changed—they were no longer transparent.

Then they saw Chris. He was sitting on the floor at a kid's table. Despite looking like his adult self, he appeared to be child-like. He was drawing a picture and coloring it in with crayons.

A banner hung on the wall that read, "Happy 5th Birthday Chris."

Piper and Leo approached him.

"Chris?" Piper said.

Chris stopped coloring a moment and looked at his parents. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." He then went back to coloring.

They both looked at each other, worried. Piper and Leo bent down to Chris' level.

"Chris, why are we here?" Piper asked.

"This was before things started getting bad," Chris answered, continuing his coloring. "We were all happy."

Sounds of laughter came from the kitchen. Piper and Leo could see future versions of themselves huddled around five year old Chris. Seven year old Wyatt brought Chris a present. They were all smiling and laughing.

Piper stared at the scene for a moment. It all looked so normal. So perfect. She could understand why Chris wanted to come here.

Then she looked at adult Chris, who was still coloring. "Sweetie, you need to wake up now."

"I don't want to," he told her. "I like it here."

Leo said, "But, son, you're okay now. Your mom and aunts rescued you. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

Chris stopped coloring and looked at his father, frowning. "You promised me I would be okay before, Dad. Remember? You promised me, but I wasn't okay."

Tears welled up in Leo's eyes, the guilt washing over him. "I know and I'm sorry."

Chris looked at his father for another moment, and then went back to his coloring.

Piper had tears in her eyes as well. She took Chris' face in her hands and lifted his head so he would look into her eyes.

"Chris," she said, "have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No," he said, softening.

"Well, I promise you, if you wake up, you'll be safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again. I won't let them."

"You can't stop it!" Chris cried, becoming emotional. "Dad can't stop it! There's always going to be pain and hurt and it never stops!"

"Then we'll help you get through it," Leo said. "You won't have to go through it alone."

Piper added, "We'll be there with you. But you need to come back to us so we can help you. You can't stay stuck here. You need to move past this. There might be pain, but there are also some wonderful things out there too that you'll miss out on if you don't wake up. Please, honey, come back to us."

Chris was teary eyed now. "You'll help me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Piper said, hugging her son.

Leo embraced them both, saying, "We both will."

They all closed their eyes.

When they opened them, they were back in Piper's bedroom. Piper and Leo continued holding their son, who was openly crying now.

Piper was rocking him back and forth, telling him he was going to be okay now.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Chapter 18**

Piper and Leo sat at Chris' bedside. He was sleeping peacefully now. He had managed to eat some food at Piper's urging. He had also showered and changed into some fresh clothes before drifting off to sleep in his parents' bed.

Phoebe entered the room.

"Hey, guys, why don't you take a break and go get something to eat," she suggested.

Piper replied, "I don't think it's a good idea to leave him alone just yet, in case he wakes up."

"Don't worry. I'll stay with him," Phoebe offered. "Now go. You haven't eaten all day."

Piper and Leo both realized they were famished. They reluctantly left their son's bedside and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Piper started putting together a quick meal for them.

"I can't believe how much he's been through," Piper was saying. "I hope we changed things so Baby Chris won't have to go through all of that."

"Yeah," Leo said, uneasily.

"What?" Piper said, sensing Leo's apprehension.

"It's just…I've been thinking about what that Seer told Chris when he visited her. I think he was so anxious and preoccupied with finding out how to save Wyatt and learning his own life was in jeopardy, he didn't really listen to what she was saying."

"What do you mean?"

Leo explained, "She told Chris 'the memories of the life you had are not the same ones you had when you first traveled to this time.' As Chris changes things that will affect Baby Chris' experiences, his own memories alter to the changes he's made—to match what Baby Chris will remember."

Piper seemed slightly confused by what he was saying.

Leo clarified, "Do you remember when Chris first came to the past? He told us that in his timeline Paige had died, then a few months later he contradicted that."

"Yeah, when I was pregnant, he told me Paige had given him money when he was young. I was going to call him on that, but then we got attacked by the Spider Demon and I forgot all about it. I just assumed he lied about Paige dying back then to gain our trust."

"I don't think he was lying," Leo said. "I think Paige really did die in his original timeline. After he saved her, his own memories altered to the new timeline that he grew up in. After he changed his past, he remembered growing up with her around."

Piper began to comprehend what he was saying. "So then what we saw of his memories today when we did the spell…"  
"…is what will happen in Baby Chris' future. We saw Chris' past. His past is Baby Chris' future. They're intertwined."

"Which means I'm still going to die young," Piper realized sadly. Then, thinking of her son, "and Chris is going to go through all that pain unless we can find a way to change that."

"It also means," Leo said, solemnly, "that Wyatt is still evil in Chris' future."

**DUN!**

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may do another one that continues this story. Or not. Depends on how busy I get and if I get inspired.

Thanks for the great reviews.


End file.
